


Please Don't Tell Me I Fucked This Up

by hopelesslyshameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, SMUT!!, Sexual Content, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyshameless/pseuds/hopelesslyshameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the sex that totally happened in 4x08 when Mickey came to the Gallagher's to confront Ian about leaving his lovely spot on Mickeys floor.</p><p>Also titles and I have a difficult and confusing relationship so please don't judge off of title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Tell Me I Fucked This Up

The silence was unbearable. It surrounded Mickey as if he wasn’t even there as Ian moved his hand quickly over the crumbled paper. He wanted to scream or yell take all his frustration out the redhead in front of him who didn’t even seem to care that Mickey had carried and cared for him while he was unconscious.

Yet there was no yelling when he finally broke the short, torturous silence. Ian’s eyes snapped up to him with none of the heat that had there before, before he left, and Mickey felt his stomach drop with the reality that he had fucked everything up once again. Ian turned his attention back to his notebook with nothing but a shrug at Mickey’s quick rejection. 

Bastard! The word echoed in his head. Ian knew that Mickey didn’t give blowjobs. He’d made it clear on several occasions that he was not Ian’s bitch and didn’t give a shit about anything that didn’t give him pleasure. What Ian didn’t know were the nights spent thinking about it, about how it would feel to give Ian even half of what be made Mickey feel. How when Ian was standing before him naked he tried to tell himself how easy it would be to just fall to his knees and do it. This wasn’t like the other times to Mickey though. With his cold eyes and offhanded request that he knew Mickey wouldn’t take, Mickey remembered his own words, “You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me”. Maybe that’s all he was to Ian now.

As he watched Ian write, with his neck bent and displayed, hair once again long enough for Mickey to grab, he knew that he was Ian’s fucking bitch and he would do whatever it took to keep him there. 

The belt buckle opened easily and Mickey quickly pulled Ian’s jeans and boxers down enough to pull him out. Mickey was surprised that Ian was already half hard but didn’t question it for long before his ran his tongue along the underside of the cock he was been thinking about for months, fuck, years. He took Ian in his mouth quickly wanting to get as much in as possible. 

“Fuck Mickey,” Ian hissed as his cock grew larger against Mickey’s tongue. He slowly bobbed his head getting use to the feeling of Ian. A hand slipped into Mickey’s hair. Ian didn’t push just stroked the soft hair trying to ground himself as the feeling Mickey had always denied him overcame him. It encouraged boy on his knees as he picked up his pace and tried to take Ian deep each time circling the head that was leaking precome each time he reached the top with his pointed tongue. 

The noises that came from above him went straight to his own dick that strained against the rough zipper. Mickey tried to discreetly palm himself through the fabric to relive some tension while still focusing on bringing the sounds of pure pleasure from Ian whose hand had tightened in the black strands of hair. 

“Mick…stop…please…” 

Mickey pulled his chapped lips away from Ian. “What the fuck? I thought you wanted…” his words were cut off when Ian moved his hand from him hair to wrap around Mickey’s neck and pull him up.

There lips crashed together with force, desire and teeth as their tongues desperately fought for dominance. 

“I want to fuck you more,” Ian answered a grin forming on his lips as he looked at Mickey’s flushed cheeks and red lips. The coldness that had been there before was now gone, the regular heat back. Ian quickly pulled Mickey’s sweater and shirt off running his hands along the pale skin as the other boy sucked marks on to his neck. 

It wasn’t long before both we unclothed and pressed together on the blankets. Ian pulled up suddenly, hands steadied by the others waist. 

“Mick!”

Mickey wasn’t deterred as he continued to run his hands along the hot skin and return to his previous task on Ian’s neck. 

“Mickey!”

He grunted an acknowledgment.

“I don’t have any lube…” 

“Doesn’t matter,” he mumbled. 

“Do you have some?”

“Nope. Don’t need it.” He ran his tongue up and along a vain making Ian moan and his arms to tremble. 

“Fuck…mickey…mick?…it’s gunna to hurt.” 

“Don’t fuckin’ care. Just want you in me.” 

Ian didn’t question anymore, he let his arm give out falling on Micky and kissing him quickly before making a trail down his torso. He took his cock in his mouth and swallowed it all without difficultly, he’s gotten use to the feeling of Mickey’s cock in this mouth. He didn’t linger though as he moved down to suck one of his balls into his mouth. Mickey was shacking, his hands twisted tightly in the fabric as he tried to contain himself. The moan that escaped him when Ian circled his hole with his tongue was rough and strained. They didn’t do this often. The few times it did happen were like this. Ian didn’t ask for permission, didn’t see if it was too far for Mickey, he would just did it. Although once the wet heat was licking him into a mess there was no way he would push Ian off, tell him to stop he would just take it, try and tell himself that next time he would kick him away, say it was too gay. 

Ian pushed a finger in along side his tongue as he tried to make it wet enough for an easy entrance. It wasn’t long before Mickey was panting for another, which Ian happily obliged. Ian moved up slightly so he could take his dick in his mouth. He bobbed his head at a fast past that matched the thrusting of his figures, which had become three. Mickey whimpered as digits pushed into the perfect place, his cock jumping in the engulfing warmth. 

“Ian…gotta stop. I’m ready. Would you just fuck me.” 

Ian grabbed his hip and pulled gently trying to get the other to turn over. Mickey resisted the hand pushing back against it. 

"Mick come on turn over." He grabbed Mickey’s arm trying to get new  
leverage to flip him. Mickey ripped his arm out of the grasp. 

"No!" He said it too forcefully and knew by the shock that crossed Ian’s face and the widening of his eyes that he didn't understand and was hurt. 

The older boy softened instantly thinking of the best way to precede. "It's not... Come on man, its not like that." Mickey dropped his eyes not able to look at Ian’s kicked puppy face. "I just..." He took a deep breath in. "I just want to fucking look at you, okay?" He looked back at Ian eyebrows raised daring him to say no, that he didn't want to get that close to him anymore. 

The younger red-head said none of this rather a wide smile broke across his face as he nodded slightly. “Okay,” he said softly then leaned down.

This kiss was slower and tasting. Ian reached down for himself pushing slowly into the boy beneath. It burned but Mickey didn't mind it, a little pain ever bothered him, especially when it came with the pleasure of having Ian’s hard cock inside of him. Ian pulled his lips away from Mickey’s and buried his face in his neck. "Fuck you're tight."

Mickey didn’t say anything in return. He figured he'd said enough gay shit for one night and didn't want to tell the boy, who was taking deep steadying breaths against his neck, that he hadn't been with anyone, hadn't even fingered himself since Ian had taken him in the florescent-lit basement room. He just focused on how it felt to have him back and how the heat of his body completely filled him. 

When Ian had finally calmed himself enough he lifted his head and left a quick kiss on Mickey’s lips, brushing the hair back so he could look in Mickey’s eyes to finally see the joy and completion that lay in them when they were together. Ian knew the feeling well it spread through him also and he fell back into it with no second thought dispute trying to run from it for all those months. 

"This isn't going to last long," he whispered. 

"Fuck, you think I'm doin' any better?" They smiled at each other for a moment before Ian started moving while lips and tongues came together with satisfaction. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist and thrust up to meet him each time. One hand was placed behind his neck, thumb running idly through the short red hairs above. The other gripped his side tightly; they had long ago stopped caring about leaving bruises of pleaser on the other. Ian picked up his pace and angled his hips just right; Mickey broke the kiss with a gasp. Ian watched Mickey’s face moved with each thrust. His eyes where shut tight and he bit his lip hard. Ian brought a hand up to cup Mickey's cheek. He used his thumb to pull the bottom lip free. Mickey’s eyes flew open at the caress and Ian panicked for a moment thinking he did something wrong. But Mickey just looked in his eyes with no hint of anger or fear evident. 

Ian hit the special spot again and Mickey moaned loudly. 

"Fuck Ian...missed you...missed you so fucking much..." And then he was coming harder then he had ever remembered. 

Ian dropped his forehead to Mickey’s gave a few erratic thrusts before letting himself go deep inside of the other boy. He collapsed onto the body below breathing heavily. Mickey didn't push him off he just enjoyed the weight. 

Ian eventually rolled to the side and looked at the ceiling they were still touching down the length of their arms, the bed too small for them to really be separate, not that either wanted to. 

"I missed you too," it was said softly although it still hit Mickey with full force. He knew there was more then that, more to Ian’s whole absence. But right now he didn’t care he was happy and neither of them wanted to ruin the perfect moment of bliss and comfort. 

Mickey smiled to himself and thought he had gone so far tonight he might as well do one more gay thing and moving his hand so it slipped into Ian’s. He turned slowly to see that Ian had on that big dumb smile on. And he didn't care. He kind of liked that big dumb smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to start my AO3 account with smut. I may write a morning after piece where things are actually talked about, or well as much as they can be with Mickey....and then there will probably be some sex. =P  
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
